


| Family Bonding| Joker/ Reader

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: You and the Clown Prince of Crime have been dating for quite a while now... You think it's time that he met the family.





	| Family Bonding| Joker/ Reader

Joker x Reader

||Warnings||  
cursing  
kinda gruesome  
alcohol

 

Love at first sight doesn’t exist.  
You know this because when Mister J first started circling you like a shark, you certainly did not want to kiss him. The first though you actually have was to take the pool stick you were holding and shove it up his ass to impale him.  
“Can I play with you, doll?” J purred, smiling wide.  
“No.” You simply said, shooting your pool stick forward, hitting the white ball that knocked the 8 ball into the left pocket. You smirked triumphantly and looked up at your opponent, “That’ll be $500, Paul. I’ll expect it tomorrow at my place before I wake up.”  
This Paul man walked away from the pool table in shame, headed out the door as quickly as he could. You chuckled with an eye roll and set up a new game. All the while J was still recovering from rejection. In his defense, he was out of his element. The Clown Prince was out of town for business purposes, instead of his usual club. No woman would deny him in his own territory! Currently J was in a high end casino, people knew who he was and acted like he wasn’t there. His green hair made him stick out like an elephant. Well, that and the 20 body guards that were not hired by the casino. Dare J say that he missed the attention he received in his club, when everything he could want was at his fingertips. A slight sense of insecurity washed over J as he sat back in his booth, watching you. You did look rather young. He observed you, careless of being completely obvious about it. You were clearly 21 if not older, after all you were in a place of alcohol and gambling. What really sent that insecure shiver down his spine was how easily you said no. You didn’t even look his way, see who he was! If you had, would your answer still be the same?  
J decided to put it to the test.  
The criminal had Frost send her a drink, a simple beer. When the beer reached your table you looked at it with an arched brow. Your striking (e/c) eyes almost froze J where he sat. Your face was gorgeous. (H/c) hair pulled over to one side, resting on your left shoulder and curling every which way. You had only a little bit of makeup on from what J could see. Black lipstick to match your simple black dress and mascara to make those (e/c) eyes pop. You picked up the drink and began to walk towards the criminal and that was definitely not a smile on your face. “You’ve caught my attention, kitten, normally people would take a hint.” You sat in the booth, across from him, “But really? A beer? I hope I look classier then that.”  
Oh you did.  
J didn’t care if he was being sassed, he could fix that attitude later, your voice was smooth and unshaken. You weren’t afraid of him . This shocked J, though he didn’t have anything but a smile on those black lips… Wait. Did you call him kitten?Before he could ask you spoke again. “Anybody home?” You gave a slight smile. J glanced your black covered lips as it twitches upwards for a moment. He looked up and you tilted your head, waiting for an answer.  
“What would you like?” J asked without a smile.  
“Scotch.” You said simply.  
J snapped his fingers and immediately a body guard of his fled to the bar. He returned a minute later and placed the drink in front of you. You glanced down at the drink then up at the man again.  
“What was your name again, kitten?”  
“You don’t know me?” J asked, tilting his head slightly.  
“No, I do! Just know you have too many names to keep track. Which do you prefer?” You asked, leaning forward, elbows on the table and your head in your hands.  
“You can call me J. Who are you and why do I feel like I should be worried?” J smirked playfully.  
You threw your head back in laughter that made J smile widely. You had two golden fangs that made him slide his tongue over his grill. Your laugh had that ring that was all too similar to his. For a moment you had that mischievous glint in your eyes.  
“You have no idea.” You smirked, “I’m (Name). (Full Name).”  
“Tell me, (Name), what’s a pretty, little thing like you doing here?”  
“My dad, The Boss, owns this place. I come here to hustle rich assholes when I’m bored. Thanks to Boss, I’m the best pool shark you’ll ever see.” You admit with a wink.  
“You don’t say?” J laughed as well.  
“I do say! Want to see?” You lean in close, looking out the booth for someone to play with.  
“Amuse me.” J said, looking out as well.  
At last, you picked someone. You walked over, swaying your hips as you did. J would never turn down an opportunity to stare at a fine women’s ass. He smirked as you sat next to the man in the bar. You conversed with the man for a bit and he bought you a drink.  
“Do you wanna play some pool? I’m not very good but I bet you’d go easy on me~” You purred  
“How about we go back to my place and play something else?” He smirked. You forced yourself not to roll your eyes and kept that sweet smile on your lips. ****“What makes you think I have that kind of money?” He asked, nervous how confidently you made the bet for someone who isn’t good at pool. “If you didn’t, you would have denied already.” You whispered with a smirk, walking towards the pool table. J watched as you walked to get a pool stick, irritated as the man eyed you. You weren’t his but when J wanted something, no one else could have it. He watched for 15 minutes as you continuously beat the man in 4 rounds of pool, raising the wager every time. Whether it was because he didn’t want to lose to a girl.. or he really wanted to take you home. You finally shot the 8 ball into the pocket. “My $4,000.” You held your hand out, looking to J with a smirk. You felt a rush of pride run over you as you watched the criminal hold his stomach in a fit of laughter. “You cheated!” The man yelled, smacking your hand down. Your smirk fell, (e/c) eyes flashing red as you whipped your head to face the man. “You said you were bad at pool-” “I!” You said sharply, getting quite a few people’s attention but none more then J’s, “Said. I wasn’t very good. I was being modest.” You have a frightening, forced smile. “You little b-” The man raised his fist. You didn’t even flinch as he did. J stood up immediately but was beat to reaching you. Several men around the room, all wearing the same suit, rushed to your aid. They shoved the man back and aimed a gun at him. “Little bitch? Is that what you were about to say?” You looked around as if to ask the men surrounding him. They laughed and shook their heads. J and the man stared, wondering what joke they were missing. You twitched your head to the side, “I’m definitely not little when it comes to being a bitch.” You started to walk away when you stop and snap your fingers and make a face as if you were forgetting something. A smug smile on your face as you make a finger gun and shoot yourself, adding a little ‘pew’ sound.  
“You remember that $4,000 that you owe me? Make it $8,000, that’s my favorite number.” You giggled. “That’s ridiculous!” The man was held in place by the bodyguards. It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to run off after making a bet. “Is it?!” You made a fake pouty face, “I’m sooooo sorry. You know what? How about we both talk to The Boss.” Your eyes darkened and narrowed at the mention of your father. The man was now on his knees, realizing who he was dealing with. As the conversation came to an end, you turned to see J just a few steps from you. Shaking his head with a huge smile on his face, clapping his hands.  
“What a performance!” He shouted. You bowed to your audience of one and both of you began laughing. “Oh, (Name,)” J’s voice lowered, “I like you.” Shortly after this first impression, J wanted to know you more. You talked for hours and hours that night. You explained to J how your twin brothers, Mark and Max, accidentally punched you while you three were roughhousing. One tooth was knocked out and they thought your parents wouldn’t notice if the opposite fang was missing! They gave you a bit of alcohol and pulled your tooth out with pliers. You showed your mom, a bloody, drunk smile on your face. J thought it was hilarious but your mom did not. After that, J told you a few of his 'funny’ stories that related to yours.  
At the end of the night, you decided you were intrigued by J.  
As he was of you.  
At first you were only his Wendy, telling J stories strictly to amuse him. He would pay for you to visit every weekend and stay in the most luxurious hotel Gotham had to offer. You would laugh and create mischief together! Only for once J wouldn’t do anything so awful it would attract the Bat. The criminal didn’t want unwanted attention during his time with you. Instead they would do simple teenage pranks like throw eggs at the Bruce Manor and leave chickens in the front yard. Oh how J adored that one.  
You loved J’s club, it was so different from your fathers casino. However the criminal didn’t like you in his club, dancing in the glass cages for everyone else to gawk at. The tight (f/c) dress you wore that made you irresistible. Especially the way you were dancing. Though when you finally convinced J to dance with you, his smirk grew as everyone who laid eyes in you immediately turned away. After the club, you and J went back to his house to pick up your phone. You sat on his bed like you did earlier when you waited for J to fix his fucking hair for hours. You realized you were kind of tired, it was 3am after all. J probably wouldn’t mind if you rested your eyes for an hour right? You opened your eyes to see a shirtless J, asleep and peaceful. You smiled at the man, gently touching his face and leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek before you left. J’s eyes opened immediately and he aimed a gun at you before seeing who you were. You squeaked, showing the first sign of fear he had ever seen. He dropped the gun and fled the room, you heard a door slam down the hall and then silence. That was the last you had seen from J for a week. The Clown Prince of Crime had locked himself away for a week. When he finally emerged from his office, J saw you curled up on the floor. You hadn’t left yet? J sighed and kneeled down, shaking you awake. You sat up with a gasp, rubbing your tired, (e/c) eyes.  
“I have rules, (Name)” J said simply. You knew what he meant. This would not be an ordinary relationship if things were headed the direction you thought they were.  
“As do I, J.” You said as you closed the gap between your faces, kissing him passionately. Years went by and you and J have been the ruthless power couple of Gotham. King and Queen rightfully by each others sides! His laughter echoing in the streets followed by a harmless giggle that everyone knew belonged to you. You think it’s funny how this started from an interest, to an obsession and now the closest thing to a lover possible. Neither of you said the “L” word. It wasn’t a rule or anything but the two of you never said it. Though J was more then content with your relationship, he wanted more. 

****

He always did.

He knew you were devoted to him but he wanted you to be completely and utterly his, in every which way. J went out that night and robbed the finest jewelry store Gotham had to offer him. He plucked the most glorious ring just for you and had his men stuff the rest into bags. As the pale man was walking into his home, reciting his lines for what he would attempt to say to you, he heard you laughing. You were talking to someone and you sounded overjoyed! This made J angry. It was 3am why on earth were you even awake?! He quickly walked inside, marching over to you only to see you smiling that perfect smile he adored. You were Skyping your family.  
“Bye Mom! Bye Boss! Bye Mark and Max!” You smiled wide, waving at them as you hung up. You closed your laptop and started to hum, standing up to go to the kitchen when you noticed J.  
“Hey baby!” You smiled and kissed his cheek. You continued to make your way to the kitchen, fixing yourself a snack and J a drink.  
“You know..” You started, hesitant to ask, “I realized you haven’t officially met my family. Maybe this weekend-”  
“No.” J said simply as you slipped the drink you mad him into his hand.  
You sighed and for a moment J swore you looked sad but you smiled and kissed his lips softly, “Ok, kitten. G'night.” 

J was in awe. 

You just let him win without putting up a fight. You normally always got what you wanted no matter what it was. Then again, you never asked for anything. J would simply shower you in everything that sparkled or he thought of you immediately when he saw it. Your boyfriend never saw you happier then when he held your hand or sat with you while you watched cartoons. You smiled biggest when J would come and hug you silently, just wanting to feel you. The simple things made you happy! Holding hands, love making, cooking together, hugging! The 'normal’ bullshit that J never did! For a complex girl, you were too simple and it made J sick. The pale man growled and downed the rest of his scotch, standing abruptly and following you to the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame, watching you get dressed into pajamas. J rolled his eyes in annoyance as he comes up behind you and starts kissing your neck. You don’t protest, simply question him, “What do you want?”  
“You.” J says. You laugh and he holds your hips tighter.  
“One weekend.” J mumbles. You gasp and smile, turning around to make sure he’s serious.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really. I’ll have the men clear the spare rooms and they can stay for the weekend…” J sighed with a smile. You smirked and crossed your arms, “Why do I feel like there’s a 'but’ somewhere in that sentence?”  
J chuckled darkly, pulling your hips towards him again, “There might be.”

~~~

J was uncomfortable to say the least when your family arrived. He started to complain he didn’t want to be surrounded by strangers. You promptly deadpanned that he was literally surrounded by strangers every time he went into his club.The doorbell rang and you fled to greet them. Your mother was the first to hug you, squeezing you and lifting you off the ground. You laughed as she put you down and took a tray from your dads hands, asking you were she could put the desert she brought. J watched as you talked to your mom. You obviously got your looks from your mother who’s face resembled yours almost too perfectly. 

It almost scared him. 

Almost.

Your father was tall and much bigger then J but the two men somehow hit it off immediately. Most likely because of your fathers comments on the gun hanging on the wall, J immediately smiled and began to “talk shop” with him. Your twin brothers were younger but towered over you. So J was amused to see that in wrestling both at the same time, you still came out on top. After an hour of sitting at the table with alcohol in everyone’s system, it seemed your boyfriend was actually enjoying himself!You brought out the meal the cook had made and set it nicely on the table. Everyone told stories and had side conversation as they ate. It was almost normal, sickening J but pleasing you. After dinner, your mother brought out the desert she had created.  
“German chocolate cake!” She said proudly, lifting the lid off the tray and showing the exquisite cake she had made. J’s eyes looked like he just came in his pants. That man loved his chocolate. Suddenly you looked at the cake suspiciously and stopped J from cutting himself a piece.  
“Momma, what’s in that cake?” You asked.  
“Coconut, chocolate, chocolate chips, flour-” She said sarcastically.  
“Mooooooom.” You groaned.  
“What?! (Nick Name), I’m not going to poison my future son in law.”  
J and your father choked on their drinks. Max and Mark spit theirs out and started laughing. You glared at them, picking up your knife warningly. You had explained to J before how your mother made poisoned pastries for a living. However when she didn’t poison her food, it was delicious! Your mother put her hand over yours and you sighed, releasing the knife. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that comment so she decided to cut the cake and distribute the pieces herself. After everyone was done eating, your mother took all the dishes to the kitchen where the cook began to wash them. You poured everyone another round of drinks. J took your father and brothers to your the house while your mother pulled you aside to talk to you.  
“Darling, I’m sorry-”  
“It’s ok, mom.” You smiled, somewhat sad. You knew that you and J could never get married like a normal couple.  
Down in the torture rooms, J fixed his hair and turned to your father. He had occupied your twin brothers with a room they could 'play’ in, for a moment alone to talk to your dad.  
“Mr. (Last Name)-” J turned to him.  
“Call me Boss, J.” Your dad smiled.  
J sighed and fixed his hair again, a bit of a tick he did, “I’m not a man of words so excuse me for being blunt. Your opinion doesn’t matter what so ever to me… but I know it means the world to (Name). I want to marry her and need the..” J waved his hand hoping your father would catch on, "Blessing. From you." Your dad kept a smile on his face but it weakened slightly, “Do you love her?” He asked.

Silence.

J was slightly at a loss for words. He rolled his neck and groaned as he thought how to word his answer, “I do not love. I am not someone who is loved- but I hold her above anyone else. I adore and treasure and protect her because I.. trust her.”

Upstairs with your mom, the two of you sat at the cleared dining table. Your mom was very much drunk but you were only slightly tipsy. You were thankful you didn’t inherit your mothers alcohol tolerance.  
“How is he treating you?” Your mom asked, slurring majorly.  
“Fiiiine?” You phrase it as a question, tilting your head, not really knowing what she meant.  
“And he’s never.. Y'know? Hit you?”  
“Mom!” You couldn’t believe this. She knew you could handle yourself. The only reason she would ask this was if she and your father had done a background check on J.  
“I’m sorry, muffin! You know The Boss does his research on anyone close to our baby.” She said defensively.  
Neither of you noticed J walk by, hearing your conversation he stopped.  
“I know… but J would never! He’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened me, mom.” You smiled at the thought of your boyfriend.  
“Do you..?” Your mom started to ask.  
“Do I what?” You laughed and blushed. You held your burning cheek in your hand.  
“You do! You love him, don’t you!” Your mom shouted, making you have to shush her. It was like you were both 10 years old talking about crushes, she was so giddy.  
“Of course I do mom- but I'd never tell him.” You admitted.  
“Oh! I’m gonna have grand babies at last! Your brothers are never going to get married if they keep up that rambunctious-”  
“Mom! Don’t expect kids from us!” You covered your face. J had to stop himself from busting a guy at the scene unfolding.  
“Oh.. Are you two not..?” Your mom made gestures with her hands and eyebrows. Suddenly you snorted and began laughing, “MOM!”  
“What! It’s healthy to have sex, baby!” Your mom basically shouted. You slammed your head on the table but it didn’t stop you from laughing. Your father saw J eavesdropping in on your conversation and stood by him to listen, snickering as well.  
“It’s good for the relationship too!” Your mother continued, slurring, “What’s the issue? Is he bad? Oh, your father used to be so-”  
Suddenly your father ran into the room, covering your mothers mouth.  
“AND THIS IS WHERE I CUT YOU OFF FROM WINE!” Your father shouted, running into the room and hoisting your mother over his shoulder. J finally started cracking up, holding his side.

You and J now lied in bed after a night full of drunken laughter. You were laying on your sides, facing each other. You had a smile on your lips as you touched J’s face, tracing the shadows the moon left on him.  
“They adore you.” You whispered.  
“Good.” J simply said, moving the hand that was on your cheek to hold your left hand.  
“(Name)?” J whispered, looking into your eyes though it was dark.  
“J?” You whispered, not breaking the eye contact as he slipped the ring he stole earlier that week onto your finger.  
“I heard you talking with your mom, I feel the same... So- just please say yes, I’ll go crazy without you.” He breathed, kissing your lips desperately.

Of course you told him yes.

But only after screaming and waking up the whole family to show them. J sighed with a smile when he remembered the 4 day weekend ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first Joker/ Reader stories, enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr crownmechemicallycrazy
> 
> (requests open)


End file.
